Heart Attack
by Herewriting307
Summary: "I'm trying to be okay, I'm trying to be alright, But seeing you with him, Just don't feel right" -RAURA-
1. Chapter 1

Heart Attack

Disclaimer-I don't own anything except this story

Ross stood on stage with his family band, R5, which includes the non-lynch drummer, Ratliff. You _could_ say that over the last year they've gotten _pretty_ popular, So recently the band have been getting a ton of requests from their fans to do different covers. So, as a suprise, they're doing a cover of the most popular request at their LA show.

Ross rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly as the crowd went wild when they announced the name of the song and of course, the artists. That's right, you guessed, It's a One Direction song. Ross had to admit, he felt like he could really connect with this song in particular, he just couldn't put his finger on it yet.

With a slight smile on his face, Riker, the eldest lynch sibling and lead guitarist started the first chord, starting off the last song of the night, Heart Attack.

"_Baby, you got me sick,_

_I don't know what I did,_

_Need to take a break and figure it out, yeah,_

_Got your voice in my head,_

_Sayin' "Let's just be friends,"_

_Can't believe the words came out of your mouth, yeah_"

Ross's heart dropped to his stomach as he finally realised why he felt like he could connect to this song, causing him to choke on the last word of the verse. Rocky, his other older brother, gave him a concerned side glance.

"_I'm tryna be okay,_

_I'm tryna be alright,_

_But seein' you with him,_

_Just don't feel right._

_And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad_

_Gettin' over you-ooh,_

_And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack_

_Lookin' like you do-ooh,_

_'Cause you're all I ever wanted,_

_Thought you would be the one_

_It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,_

_Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,_"

Without warning, Ross's thoughts went back to _that_ night, the one he wished he could forget about. He shook his head as his mind replayed the painful memory.

**_He felt happy as ever, walking through the hotel lobby and into the elevator. Right now, he was in New York with his mom and his co-star/best friend Laura Marano doing some promo stuff for the show. Ross heard the now familiar ding and exited the elevator, making his way down the hallway. As he reached the door to her room, he heard a loud giggle erupt through the closed door. Confused, Ross put his ear against the door. _**

**_"Okay, bye." Lauras soft voice said. Ross's eyebrows furrowed as he heard her flip phone close. Ross simply brushed it off and shook his head, knocking on the door lightly. The door opened infront of him revealing Laura, giddily grinning up at him. His heart did a quick flip and he felt a affectionate smile form on his face. Man, he had it bad. "Ross! Come in!" Laura chirped, walking back into the room and sitting on her bed. Ross narrowed his eyes at her and slowly walked to the edge of the bed. "What's up with you?"_**

**_"What do you mean?" Laura giggled and happily tapped away on her flip phone. "Yes, you're always giddy, but never THIS much, Come on Laura, what are you hiding?" Ross pushed, raising his eyebrows at her. _**

**_Rolling her eyes at how curious he was, she motioned him over with her hand to sit beside her. He cautiously did what he was told, his eyebrows not moving from their previous position. "Guess what happened?" Laura practically squealed in her seat. Ross, giving up, gave her a look that said "Will you tell me already". Rolling her eyes again, Laura began to tell the story, looking into his eyes. His breath caught as he stared into her big doe eyes, This is starting to become a really big prob-_**

**_Ross's thoughts got cut off as he heard a heartbreaking sentence come out of her mouth._**

**_"So then,Garrett asked me to be his girlfriend"_**

**_He felt his heart break. "Laura, I-I" his voice cracked. Laura's eyes widened as she realised what he was trying to say "Ross, please don't" she whispered, before standing up quickly and running out of the room._**

"_Yeah,_

_Baby now that you're gone,_

_I can't stand dumb love songs,_

_Missing you is all I'm thinking about, yeah_

_Everyone's tellin' me,_

_I'm just too blind to see,_

_How you messed me up, I'm better off now, yeah_

_I'm tryna be okay,_

_I'm tryna be alright,_

_But seein' you with him,_

_Just don't feel right_"

**_A few months later, they were filming a new episode of Austin & Ally. Ross and Laura tried to avoid eachother as much as they could. Which was kind of hard, filming a show and all. When they had a break, Ross sat next to his other guy cast mate, Calum, reading through some lines. The redhead turned to him all of a sudden "So, about you and-" his words drifted off as he gazed at something behind Ross. "-Um, you might not want to..." Calum tried to warn him, using all the signals he could send the poor blonde Infront of him. Obviously not getting the memo, Ross turned around and saw exactly why his friend didnt want him to see IT, feeling his heart fall to pieces._**

**_He couldnt avoid it this time, all he could do was stare, gritting his teeth, feeling that he couldnt do anything to stop it, Because stood infront of him Garrett and Laura stood, locking lips softly, under the sonic boom sign._**

"_And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad_

_Gettin' over you-ooh,_

_And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack_

_Lookin' like you do-ooh,_

_'Cause you're all I ever wanted,_

_Thought you would be the one_

_It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,_

_Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Ow!_

_Oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Yeah, every time you look like that,_

_Ow!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Ow!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You're givin' me a heart attack_

_But seeing you with him,_

_Just don't feel right_"

**_Ross tried to get over her, he really did, For example...He tried looking for bad pictures of her...every single picture looked perfect to him._**

**_He tried getting close to his other girl co-star Maia Mitchell...it didnt stop the butterflies he got whenever he saw her._**

**_He tried making himself busy...to forget...all that did was add "tired" to his list of problems._**

"A_nd I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad_

_Gettin' over you-ooh,_

_And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack_

_Lookin' like you do-ooh,_

_'Cause you're all I ever wanted,_

_Thought you would be the one_

_It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,_

_Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,_

_You,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You're all I ever wanted,_

_Ow_

_Yeah, every time you look like that,_

_Ow_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Come on, you're all I ever wanted_

_Ow_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You're giving me a heart attack,_

_Ow!"_

By this point, the whole band and most of the audience were silently staring at him. They watched as he painfully gripped onto his microphone tightly, staring at his now-white knuckles, He managed one word with a hoarse breathy whisper "...Laura"

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh, 11 reviews is alot for one chapter so thankyou and I decided to do another chapter yay haha, enjoy!**

Chapter 2 

Laura closed the laptop quickly, breathing heavily and her heart racing, she gripped onto the chair Infront of her tightly for support, she felt faint. Putting one hand to her forehead, she thought the situation through.

_Her fans had been sending her the same link on twitter all day, she hadnt had any time until now so she had logged on and clicked on the link. A small smile spread across her face when she realised it was from a R5 concert, seeing the five familiar faces stood on stage. _

_As the video went on her heart clenched, knowing what was happening, but she just couldn't bring herself to take it off._

And now she was in this position, not knowing what to do, she groaned, pulling out her flip phone and falling onto her bed in the process. Maybe he could explain and say that he meant a different Laura..

Oh who is she kidding, it's totally her.

Laura jumped as she heard the loud noise erupt from her phone, signalling a call. She briefly saw the word "Garrett" flash on the screen before burying her face in her hands, Shes screwed.

The phone stopped ringing and relieved, Laura finally looked up.

She grinned as she looked straight infront of her spotting her collage of collected pictures, it was mostly of the cast, Just the four of them, Naturally being themselves. Looking around the group of pictures she then noticed a random headshot of Ross and furrowed her eyebrows, not remembering putting it there. She walked over and cautiously took it off, turning it around. As she read the back she giggled and felt her mood lift instantly.

_Just incase you ever miss me;) x_

_-Ross_

She turned the photo back around, sighed and stroked Ross's cheek in the picture with an affectionate smile on her face. After a moment she sighed softly "What am I going to do with you?"

**I'm so sorry it's this short but I seriously don't know what to write next, so if you want could you please DM me some ideas for the next chapter? Thankyou, hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a while since the last update, you know how school is haha. I'd like to thank one of the guest reviews who gave me this idea (I was stuck for a long time). Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the story

Chapter 3

"Raini! Stop! No no no no no no" Laura pleaded, struggling to get out of her best friends grip.  
"Laura, you're coming, no matter what" Raini sighed, dragging Laura by the arm to her car. For a moment Laura just groaned. A now annoyed looking Raini stopped and turned around to face her. "He's still one of our best friends, Okay Laura? We still need to support him, we don't even know what that performance meant"  
Yes, Laura had shown Raini the next day.  
Yes, Raini had squealed like a schoolgirl.  
Yes, she saw the look on Laura's face.  
Yes, she knew it was going to be one looong week.

Groaning again, Laura silently agreed with her friend, continuing to walk (be dragged) along.

* * *

Ross had been a mess, he knew she'd seen it. How could she have _not_ seen it? It's been all over the internet for the past four days. The only times that he'd even left his room was when Stormie had made him eat had a bathroom connected to his room, which worked in his favour.

Tonight was the last show of the Louder tour, he wasn't going to make himself miss it, not for himself, but for his fans. With the help of Rydel's persuasion, Ross decided to sing a song that he wrote about Laura.

* * *

As they stood backstage getting ready and doing some last minute checkups, Ross's nerves kicked in. His hands started to get sweaty and he began to forget the lyrics. He could her the cheering of his fans through the wall and he smiled to himself. _Breathe_.

The stage manager gave them the signal and they ran up the stage stairs, getting greeted with a large applause. With his trademark cocky grin, ross held onto his microphone. "Hello LA" the crowd went wild again. "I'd like to open the show with a song I wrote for a certain...girl, and you can probably guess who it is from what's been happening over the internet for the last couple of days" the audience now squealed and ross chuckled, shaking his head slightly. Observing the crowd and gazing up at the balcony his eyes met with the most beautiful shade of brown he's ever seen. Almost dropping the mic he realised who it was and glared at Riker, who was stood next to him, grinning knowingly. It was Laura. The audience silently watched the events happening Infront of them (not forgetting to record it of course). Ross looked back up at her, and her gaze met his again, with that she smiled slightly causing him to visibly soften. A fan at the foot of the stage couldn't take it anymore, she sighed happily (very loudly might I add) "AWWWWWW"

The whole place filled with laughter as Ross's face turned a light shade of pink. Coughing slightly he looked back at the balcony "Laura, this is for you"

_"I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go (yeah)_

_I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You want to hear, but_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah, I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero_

_Searching high and low  
Trying every road  
If I see your face  
I'll barely know (yeah)_

_I'll put my trust in fate  
That you will come my way  
And if it's right  
It's undeniable, yeah"_

His affectionate looking eyes had been locked on hers throughout the whole time, By now Laura was visibly emotional and all she could do right now was grin widely at him.

_"I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero_

_So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero"_

**Till next time? :)  
Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own anything bla bla

Ross finished the last verse and cautiously looked up at her. She seemed to be frozen on spot, not knowing what to do. Everyone in the whole venue eyed her, waiting for her to do or say something, _anything_.

In a flash, the balcony's doors opened and in came a couple of bodyguards, hiding someone in between them. Just as Laura turned around she had been grabbed and pulled into the group. Gasps filled the venue as they watched the mysterious men drag her outside.

Ross's heart ached, he couldn't take all of this anymore. He took his guitar, placed it on the stage and exited using the backstage door. He heard his siblings shout after him and he shook his head, his legs running as far as they could. Soon, he collapsed Infront of a tree and breathed heavily in his hands, he knew exactly who that guy was.

**_Garrett_**.

**Hehe, sorry this was so short, it just seemed like a good place to end it haha, I promise the next chapter will be longer and sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I just haven't had the time.  
Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

Laura huffed as the brunette boy dragged her along the pavement, the security guards squished around them preventing Laura from breathing. "Garrett" she repeatedly called monotonously. A moment passed and he abruptly stopped, causing her fragile body to crash into his hard back. Muttering an "ow" she watched as her boyfriend turned to her, his eyes dark. She took a step back, now crashing into the guards."What was that back there?!" Garrett spat **(1)**

* * *

Ross still sat Infront of the tree. He hadn't moved a muscle till he heard a rather loud voice from the other side of the street.  
"What was that back there?!" He lifted his face out of his hands and raised his eyebrows. It was Garrett , he could recognise his old co-star from his slicked back hair and odd fashion sense. His gaze wondered feet from Garrett to find his bodyguards, oddly deformed and huddled around another brunette. Ross's heart clenched. It was Laura.

"Ross was just singing his song for the show" Laura's voice came out high pitched, she'll never be good at lying.  
"Oh come on, a blind person could've seen that he was singing to you, what have you been doing behind my back?" He snapped back. Ross clenched his fist.  
"You know I haven't done anything. Besides I...I don't have feelings for ross" _He's such an idiot, to believe that she actually might have-_  
"We both know that's not true, remember the whole reason we got together in the first place?" Garrett and Ross simultaneously raised their eyebrows.  
Laura obviously not wanting to admit it to herself..again muttered "No.."  
Garrett sighed "It was to make ross jealous, remember?" Ross's eyes widened at the reveal and gasped loudly. Laura's eyebrows furrowed and their heads snapped towards him. "Ross?"

**Sorry these chapters are just getting smaller haha. (1) I actually love Garrett so don't think I hate him haha**

**Thoughts?**


End file.
